


All The Rage

by SimplyTsundere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Based off true events (KINDA/SOME), Gay nightclub, Go-Go Dancer Jean, M/M, Marco Bott & Ymir Are Twins, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Smut, Tattooed Jean, bartender marco, oblivious marco, pierced marco, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Working as a dancer for a local gay nightclub, Jean Kirschtein finds his job rather enjoyable. Good environment, fun atmosphere, like-minded people, and booze made for a good workplace. After returning from a short vacation, Jean discovers a new bartender behind the bar. Marco Bodt is Ymir's twin brother and is quite a looker. He quickly steals Jean's attention and a friendship begins to blossom. What happens, however, when one night Jean is no longer keen on entertaining the idea ofjustbeing friends? His flirting goes over Marco's head until Jean gets bold and takes the initiative. Things unfold in a rather interesting light once Marco understands what Jean is truly after.





	All The Rage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mars00135](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars00135/gifts).



> Hey guys!! So, I don't know why but lately I'm not that great at writing. Forgive me for any errors and horrible reuse of words. My brain is completely fried but I must keep forcing myself to write so I can get through the current block I'm experiencing. On a happier, funnier, note: Some of these things truly happened between a friend and I. We were in a nightclub called Rage and we certainly had a bad case of 'Neko is an oblivious fuckstick to flirting' so have fun trying to pick out which parts really happened!! Apparently, I've been single so long I forgot how to even operate in any sort of flirting format. I hope you'll enjoy it no matter how awful it came out!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

A nightclub known for it's themed nights, it's hot go-go dancers, and it's all inclusive, LGBTQ+ atmosphere, RAGE nightclub had everything anyone could ever want. Situated in a bustling city with an active nightlife, RAGE was a place that anyone could go and feel welcomed. Part of the reason Jean Kirschtein enjoyed his job was because of all the freedom he had and the fun atmosphere he had on stage. Dancing in a nightclub half naked might not have been every other college kids go-to job but for Jean it was. He made good money, made friends almost every night he worked, and kept some long term friendships thanks to his work. Putting himself through college wasn't easy, as all things had their moments of hardships, but it certainly did prove to be an absolute riot.

Go-Go dancers made their money from their looks and their hips. Of course his work was fun. Jean proved strikingly different from his other dancing coworkers namely for the two toned undercut of honey flaxen and a decadent pecan as well as for the majority of the ink beneath his skin. Tattoos and a bit of metal had a flury of people flocking to him nearly every night, itching to put their hands on him as he rolled his hips and skimmed his hands down his toned stomach. Sure, he was pit pale but that made him flashy beneath the UV reactive lighting and he often enjoyed wearing white boxer briefs or something sparkling. Showing off was something Jean was made for. His attitude partnered with his looks practically ensured it. There was no denying that Jean was beautiful what with his piercing amber eyes and metal studded smile. Afterwards it wasn't uncommon for people to chat him up but it was uncommon, however, if he had more than a word to say to them.

For as much as he enjoyed the nightlife, he preferred his companions with more intellect than the average rock which was hard to do given his location. He wanted someone who could spark his brain and his heart. Jean loved deep talks about why people existed and what it would be like to be in space. Sometimes there were times Jean just wanted to relax and speak to someone who got him on more than physical level. Maybe someone with a bit of intrigue and some sass, someone who made him think, but mostly someone with eyes that told a story and lips that didn't have to speak. He enjoyed verbal sparring sometimes but wanting to relax without having to say a word, relaxing just while enjoying each other's presence was what he wanted and he knew that wasn't going to come from a club.

Quite amazingly for Jean, he found just what he was looking for on the day he returned from a trip to the Maldives with his older brother Michael. In a twisted turn of events, Jean found himself wondering if he could find that person in the club after all. Behind the bar was a man of around three inches taller with tanned, freckled skin, and the most gorgeous smile he'd ever seen. When the man's chocolate eyes flickered towards him Jean had to make sure to breathe. He'd never seen the man before in his life but he was throwing and twisting the steel shaker around like he'd been behind the bar for ages. The line of five earrings in each ear added to his appeal and Jean was wondering what a guy like that was suddenly doing behind that bar. Shortly after, a fellow dancer placed a hand on his shoulder and they were off to the upstairs dressing room. Eren Jaeger and he often went on stage the same times and had a friendly little wager of betting the other could make more money in a given night. It often led to more money for them both even if they were exhausted after 45 minutes.

Turquoise eyes glanced over as Eren stole his attention "Hey, where you been for the last two weeks? They made me dance with Reiner."

Jean cringed at the prospect "Ugh, my apologies, dude. I was in the Maldives with Michael. He said it was unwind before I got to my final year and got crushed with stress. That's not the interesting part though. I wanna know who the new guy behind the bar is."

As he began to tie up his shaggy hair, the brunette grinned nearly ear to ear "Ohhhh, caught your eye already, huh? Believe it or not that Ymir's brother. They're twins."

Eyes widened in surprise, Jean shook his head "No way. Those two are twins? Well, shit, if he's anything like Ymir that might be difficult."

"He's really sweet actually," Eren shrugged as he slipped out of his pants "but he can be a little shit just like her. Working on nights where they're together behind the bar though is insane. They work so well together moving around the spirit island that you wouldn't even think there were only two bartenders."

"Cool," Jean replied as he tried to feign any more interest "but it looks like it's time." The two got down to their underwear, high-fived, and then made their way around the back of the upstairs level before getting to the side stages. Dancing along to the beat of the pulsing rhythm wasn't a problem and it seemed people were happy that he was back from his vacation. Raunchy, upbeat music began to blare through the speakers not long after they took their start which only meant more money for them. Eren and Jean were the type to act out lyrics, grinding their hips, running a hand up their thigh, thrusting their pelvis, or even hiking up their already barely there underwear. With bodies and faces like theirs, people were practically showering them in money. Jean allowed a couple of people to get the privilege of running their hands down his sweaty stomach, up his thighs, or slip a good tip into his waistband. Overall, it was shaping up to be a damn good night for the both of them.

By the time their break came up, Eren and Jean were headed back up to the dressing room to fish wads of sweaty bills out of their nethers. He supposed that could be counted as a downside to the job. Nonetheless, both of them decided to head down to the bar for a drink. Slipping up quite slippery only meant that they got Ymir instead of her finely tuned twin brother. Jean pouted a bit but still ordered his normal Tokyo iced tea while Eren stuck to a sex on the beach. Too busy lost in watching the twin he was automatically attracted to, Jean didn't even hear when his drink was finished. Ymir had slammed her hand on the counter before he even noticed her there, to which he just awkwardly laughed and attempted to play it off like he wasn't ogling her brother.

"Keep staring and he won't be the _only_ one who feels it, Kirschtein," Ymir growled lowly in warning.

"Whoa, just appreciating the view," he chuckled before meeting her striking golden eyes "you can't fault me for that."

"Maybe not," she grinned deviously as the lines around her mouth creased "but I can make sure he knows how creepy you're being." Before he could even say a damn thing to stop her, Ymir turned around to her brother and shouted "Hey, Marco, one of the dancers won't stop checkin' you out! Get him to stop drooling on the counter!" The man seemed oddly surprised by the request and turned his attention immediately to Jean. There was an enticing little shake of his hips as he walked up to him serving to only further Jean's attraction.

Extending a hand, the man smiled softly "Name's Marco."

Shaking it slowly, Jean nodded "Nice to meet you, Marco, I'm Jean. When did you start working here?"

"About a week ago," Marco shrugged "and yourself?"

"Couple years now," he admitted.

Marco offered him a warm smile "Maybe you can tell me what all the _RAGE_ is about, haha.”

Trying not to laugh at the bad pun, Jean nodded “Maybe it’s me. I hope you enjoy it here. You'll find the club is good for all sorts of things." With only that, Jean took his drink and sent him a smirk before heading off to the dressing room. Later, a couple of their talented drag queens would be taking the stage so he and the other three dancers would get more than a 45 minute break. His time not on stage was spent just wondering how long he'd be able to talk to Marco before he could start hitting on him. Working in the same place generally meant that he wasn't just going to shit where he ate. Just screwing Marco wouldn't turn out well if he was even down for that lifestyle at all. Until he knew for sure, Jean was going to keep his thoughts to himself and wait it out. Spending some time getting to know him would likely only benefit him anyway. From what Eren had told him, along with his gut, he had a great vibe from Marco and couldn't wait to see how things progressed.

Within a couple of weeks Jean and Marco had long since enjoyed speaking to one another. After a couple more chats before a dance, normally done as Marco shook his cocktail, Jean knew that Marco was an absolute riot. Marco was fun, a little reserved at first, but after that shell was gone the boy was a damn tease if he'd ever seen one. Of course, Jean was ready to hit the deck and lick his boot if he demanded it of him but it wasn't like Marco was on that same page. Their friendship had blossomed over a mix of inappropriate sexual humor, quickly jabbed insults, the love of all things cosmic, and the love of practically all things together. If Marco was thinking one thing then Eren would have bet piles of money Jean was on the same page. Everyone began to notice the way they'd laugh and cut up, get a little starry-eyed talking about the universe, threaten to thrash each other in a good game of Cards Against Humanity or an old school match of Mario Kart.

It seemed like no matter what, Marco was the perfect man all wrapped up in a dangerous candy coating called 'best friend.' Shortly after realizing they were so well made for each other, it seemed all Jean could think of. Yet, as much as Jean loved talking to Marco nearly everyday in text and in sporadic bursts at the club, all Jean wanted to do was be completely honest with him. A time came where he found that opportunity presented itself quite well. On a night that Jean was working, it was a rare night that Marco wasn't. Behind the bar stood Krista, a petite blonde with the most beautiful blue eyes, Ymir, and the owner of the bar, also Eren's main squeeze, Levi. With Levi's quick actions, blunt customer service, and aura that could wilt any living thing, the bar was moving through orders pretty quickly. He barely had time to get himself a drink before going on stage.

From the stage he was having a pretty grand time. With more drinks flowing, people were being a lot more liberal with their money and having a lot more fun with him. He'd have been lying through his perfect teeth had he said that he didn't enjoy the attention that night. He was absolutely eating it up when everyone was loving his performance as much as he did. What struck him the most was catching the flash of leather from the archway before the dancefloor. Just by the bar he could catch the fabric weaving effortlessly in and out of the crowd. Just as the man walked into the bright, strobing, lights of the dance floor he was able to see his face. Why in the hell Marco didn't wear leather and tight jeans all the time he didn't know but goddamn was it a good look on him. Form fitting material clung to every contour of his body making Jean envious it got to be that close to him. What he wouldn't have given for that opportunity.

Attempting to ignore him as he danced was more than a bit difficult. If he tried to stare at just how delicious Marco looked in those motorcycle boots and leather he'd have completely lost his groove. Dancing required all his focus and his sex appeal to be directed at general direction which did not involve Marco. He was grateful that his time had come to an end much more quickly so that he could enjoy the break. Up in the dressing room he knew that he wasn't going to stay there long. Throwing on a pair of sweats, Jean made his way out to the bar before catching a glimpse of Marco. Some young, obnoxious dressed guy was chatting him up which only caused a fire to boil in Jean's blood. Like hell anyone else was going to get him for the evening when he looked so goddamn good.

Breaking in, Jean grinned "Marco! What are you doing here?"

"Came for some fun," he replied with a flirtatious lilt towards Jean.

The young man who was at his side smiled and looked back to Marco "Who's this?"

All for teasing, Jean slipped an arm around Marco's hip "He's my better half!" In the moment the words left his lips the young man nodded and turned to walk off. He supposed that was one way to be both honest and run off a little piss ant who had no right trying to flirt with the dude he was there to flirt with. Tugging at his arm, careful to not jostle his drink, Jean gave Marco a little wink "C'mon, let's go have some fun." Without another word, Jean's jealousy drove him to drag Marco off by the wrist to the upstairs level of the bar. Finding the plush, suede chaise, Jean took a seat and got another good glimpse of how incredible Marco looked. Knowing then was the time, as Marco sat next to him, Jean leaned in and hummed "You look good outta uniform, like, _goddamn_ Marco you look fine as hell."

"Thanks," Marco beamed as he laughed "always upping a guy's confidence but you look better, ya know. You also dance really well. I don't think I ever told you that."

Sighing at how that had gone completely over Marco's head, Jean nodded "Thank you. I could always give you a _show._ A 'How To' if you really wanna see it better. Anyone could do it. It's all in the hips."

Failing to register the sultry tone in Jean's voice, Marco placed his drink down and stood up "Oh yeah? Show me!" Jean, taking that as a welcome wagon, jumped to his feet and immediately placed his hands on Marco's hips as he began to shake his own. Instead of the intended reaction, Marco was laughing as they danced......or more like, as Jean danced against him. Why the fuck was he laughing? Had he already had too damn much to drink? Was Jean getting rusty in the flirting department? It hadn't been that long since he'd been with someone had it? Though he understood that the two of them often traded compliments this wasn't how this was going down. Jean was actively trying to flirt and yet everything seemed to be going over Marco's head.

“See?” Jean purred as he grinded his hips slowly.

"You really are good but I'm just bad," Marco snickered as he took another sip of his whiskey.

Jean made one more attempt to allow Marco to understand he was being serious, "You're not bad, but you don’t seem to be hearing me tonight. You're gorgeous, Marco, and you're _killing_ that outfit, boy. Gods be damned."

"Aww, you're too good to me, Jean. I can hear you just fine! I love it when you lie to me!" Marco replied cheekily as he shrugged off the compliment. Frustrated, Jean groaned under his breath and wanted to rip his own hair out. He got the fact that the two of them joked around a lot but this wasn't a goddamn joke! Trying to flirt with Marco was like trying to flirt with a fucking wall. Actually, Jean was pretty sure the wall would be easy.

One last move up his sleeve remained so Jean curled a beckoning finger "Hey, c'mere, I gotta tell you something." Without fail, Marco leaned in close to him and Jean decided there was no other way for Marco to misconstrue a kiss. Aiming for his lips, yet only capturing the corner of his mouth, Jean failed in a complete kiss but the action had left Marco stunned. His chocolate doe eyes were owlish and unblinking at he stared back at Jean completely bewildered by his action. It looked like he still wasn't sure about anything so Jean carefully put a hand to his jaw and dragged him back to kiss him yet again. His second attempt was much more successful in the actual capture of his lips, those delectable, silken, lips. Unfortunately, the moment Jean moved to deepen it, Marco pushed him back just a little. A simple peck seemed to be the only thing he'd allow as he returned for another.

Deciding to go some place quieter, Jean grabbed a hold of Marco's hand and led him through the throng of people inside the club. In the area outside the club, a section of blocked off sidewalk gave some people the opportunity to enjoy a smoke break. Marco was the one to break out his cigarettes which Jean gave him a smile and offered out a hand until he was given one. Without the lighter, Jean opted to light his cigarette by holding it at the end of Marco's. Exhaling a billowing cloud of smoke from his drag, Jean glanced over to see a dopey grin on Marco's face.

"What's up?" Jean asked.

Looking back to him for only a second before averting his gaze, Marco shook his head "Nothing. I kinda wanna sit down." Nodding, Jean waited a few moments until they both had finished their cigarettes before he followed Marco into a practically empty section of the club. High stools with cushioned leather made for a comfy seat but he was too busy wondering just what was on Marco's mind. Opting to steal another kiss, Jean leaned over and brushed Marco's hair away from his face before leaning to his right and stealing his lips. In the next moment, Marco pushed him back and somehow managed to look even more confused.

"You just aren't getting it," Jean smiled as he leaned into Marco's ear "I wasn't telling you all night that you looked fine as hell without _actually_ wanting you, Marco. This _entire_ time I've been dead serious about being attracted to you. Good lord, do you even see yourself? You're so fucking sexy, Marco."

Marco's face began to heat as his chewed on the edge of his lip and laughed awkwardly _"Oh..._ Jean, I'm so sorry haha! I'm really not great at picking up flirting."

 _"No shit,_ Captain Oblivious," Jean mused with a smile.

"Hey, to be fair....I was serious too. I just....we're friends so it's a little weird right?" Marco asked apprehensively.

Jean shrugged "Doesn't have to be. Feels good, right? Then, _why not?"_ Leaning into his throat, Jean began to nibble along his skin. Marco's hand reached over to rush through his hair as Jean pulled his skin in his teeth.

The moment Jean exhaled a deep breath along the line of his jaw, Marco shuddered "Jesus, Jean. Don't breathe in my ear.....my ears are... _sensitive_ to that."

"Oh yeah?" Jean replied as he blew a hot breath against the shell of his ear "You shouldn't have told me that." Using that weakness to his advantage, Jean went for the easiest way to buckle Marco's knees. Placing a gentle kiss to Marco's earlobe, he began to work his way up the shell of his ear. Kissing him softly, fingertips running up his thigh, Jean nipped the tender flesh of his ear and came away with something he hadn't quite expected. Things just went from sexy and tantalizing to ridiculous and embarrassing. Sitting up straight, Jean held his palm out in front of him and spat the back of one of Marco's earrings into his hand. When Marco looked over he couldn't help but laugh.

"I think that's mine," Marco grinned as he took the tiny back and pushed it onto the second earring of his left ear. _"Real smooth,_ Jean, but if that's the game you wanna play...." No more words were needed as Marco took his turn to grab Jean's jaw and press a teasing kiss to his neck before clamping his teeth down. Leaving a mark on that porcelain skin was more than enough to give him a sense of retribution. Feeling him let out the tiniest mewl at the second mark, however, made it better than the first. Jean lulled into his touch, giving in more easily than he thought but for Jean the electric jolt from Marco's teeth on his skin was the sweet spot. He could have melted into that touch but it was high time to have a little more fun in the darkened corner of the club. Tearing himself away from Marco's touch, Jean curled his fingers into Marco's cashmere, umber waves and yanked him forward. Stealing a kiss from him was another success but his favorite piece of that was getting to finally deepen it.

Tasting Marco and the intoxicating wash of whiskey on his tongue was what his dreams for the last few weeks had been made of. Had it been possible to taste anything quite so sweet? Jean urged him harder, to allow him to take more, but Marco pulled back and only gave in for a brief moment before he returned hungrily to Jean. Rushing him, Marco jumped down from the stool in order to press himself closer to Jean. He wanted to feel him against his body, feel each movement, hear each little mewl suffocated in the kiss the longer he let it continue. Fingers tangled their way into Marco's hair yet again and it seemed like the more Jean took, the more Marco offered. It all finally appeared that he won.

"Damn!!!" Came a long whistle. "Get it! Looks like he wants that ass, Jean," Eren teased as he interrupted them.

Jean broke the kiss, breath in a slight pant before looking at Marco while answering Eren "Yeah, I wish he'd just take it already."

Flabbergasted, Marco floundered "Oh shit, well, I, uh.....didn't expect that."

"I'll leave ya too it. Good thing work is over, huh, Jean? You left this upstairs. Have fun, boys," Eren responded with an overly dramatic wave as he handed his bag then sashayed up to the bar. Exchanging a series of heated glances, Marco decided to take the initiative and lead Jean wordlessly out to his car parked just down the block. Opening the door for him, Marco ushered Jean inside and then quickly began the drive back to, what Jean suspected was, his place. During the drive, Marco's hands stayed firmly grasped to the steering wheel which made Jean wonder why. Wasn't he taking him back to his place for a reason? Then why wasn't he touching him? Something about it all seemed far too strange if Marco was actually was as interested in him as he'd so claimed. His mind raced back and forth between all possibilities before the car came to a complete stop in an apartment complex parking lot.

Glancing around his new surroundings, Jean knew that they hadn't been driving too long so there was no way they were more than a half hour out of the city. With that information in his head he could surmise that Marco didn't live very far away from the bar. Marco pulled him out of his thoughts as he began to put his keys in his back pocket and began to get out of the car. Following suit as to not be left behind, Jean quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and made his way to Marco's side where he quietly fell into step with him. As they began to walk up a series of old metal stairs, they soon came to a merlot door with "7C" in silver lettering. After having fished his keys out of his pocket, Marco quickly unlocked the door and beckoned Jean inside. He certainly hadn't expected the decor on the inside to be mostly navy blue and a gentle cream.

Everything about Marco's apartment spoke of elegance and Jean quickly found himself feeling out of place. His own apartment was nowhere near the level of Marco's but that was likely because he was messy, a busy college kid, and worked a job with late hours. Marco, on the other hand, seemed like his nearly nocturnal style of living was no problem at all; it was either that or he was just a good decorator and obsessive when it came to cleaning.

"Jean," Marco called out after he left his shoes at the door.

Startled right out of his thoughts, Jean looked up to see Marco coming to stand in front of him "Hmm?"

Marco's hand gently came to rest on his cheek as he frowned "You seem distracted, are you alright?"

Leaning into the warm caress, Jean hummed "Mhmm, I'm fine."

"Good," he responded with a salacious smirk "that means I can make it up to you." Pushing him back to the wall, Marco sighed lowly and pressed a kiss to Jean's throat. "You'll have to forgive me." Between the kisses being mapped down Jean's skin, Marco spoke "I got picked on a lot in school resulting in the self confidence of a rock. I just fake it as I don't take compliments very seriously. Most of the time I figure they're empty platitudes or simply lies, especially when someone as gorgeous as you is speaking them. I get nervous around beautiful people, Jean, and half of the time I'm surprised I can even function. Allow me this time to make you forgive me." Without another word uttered between them, Marco took hold of Jean's wrist and led him down the hall just to the side of them. Too lost in the motions to even think about how this was exactly what he wanted, Jean trotted behind him excitedly.

The only thing that Jean found himself caring about was the fact Marco's hands were on his bare hips the moment they stepped into his bedroom. Shutting the door behind him, Marco shoved him against his and slipped his hands up his body. It wasn't like he was wearing much to begin with so Marco gladly took advantage of that. If Marco was already anxious to get him out of his clothes then Jean would return the favor. Hands on Marco's shoulders, Jean began to roll his jacket off his shoulders until Marco shook it off and let it fall to the floor around their feet. Kissing him sweetly, Marco's hands began to roam over the amount of exposed skin in front of him. The rush of Marco's fingers on his stomach sent a shiver down Jean's spine.

It seemed like Marco knew just what buttons to push and when to push them as he then broke their kiss. Playfully tugging Jean's bottom lip in his teeth as he pulled away had Jean chasing him for another kiss, almost desperately. He wanted his hands, his lips, anything he could get on Marco's body. While Jean was used to being half naked and showing off his body to anyone, Marco's body was a secret....it was a present he couldn't wait any longer to unwrap. Impatiently, he reached out to Marco's shirt and became thankful the closures on it were snap buttons. With an easy tug the maroon shirt popped open only to reveal a white undershirt beneath it. Amber eyes rolled back as he should have known it wasn't going to be that easy to get him out of his clothes. Marco got a little laugh at the pout that began to crease his lips so he grabbed the bottom hem of the shirt and pulled it over his head before dropping it to the floor.

Eyes raking down the piece of art in front of him, Jean anxiously reached out a hand to trace down Marco's toned, fit body. Why he hid that under a bartending uniform instead of joining him on the stage he didn't know. His fingers ghosted down his stomach and across the navel ring that read _"Let's Fuck."_ Stifling a cough, Jean had to pretend there was no way it was a coincidence he chose to wear that one of all nights.

As if to echo his thoughts, Marco's husky voice purred by his ear "I promise I didn't wear it with this in mind but I'd say it's effective." A chill erupted across Jean's skin. It was the first time he'd heard Marco's voice ever drop so low and sultry but he loved it. He wondered if he could push him to keep talking like that. There weren’t many many men he’d let talk to him but if it was Marco, with a voice like honey, he’d almost pay him to keep talking.

“Yeah,” Jean sighed “I like it. Didn’t know you had a body piercing. Got anymore hiding under these?”

When Jean yanked him close by the belt loops, Marco growled “Easy, boy. If you’re so curious, Jean, take them off and find out.” Wasting no time, Jean ran his hands down Marco’s sides and dropped to his knees. Marco had quite the satisfied expression on his face as he looked down to see Jean in such a position before popping the button on his jeans. Such tight fabric meant that Jean really had to take his time dragging them inch by inch down his legs. Discovering the freckles really did span down to Marco’s stunning legs, Jean couldn’t help but want to explore a little more. One thing he really was curious about was if they were everywhere….maybe he was even hiding more than freckles. Leaving him in those clingy violet boxers had Jean running his hands up his thighs as high as Marco would allow.

“Guess there’s only _one_ more place to look,” Jean teased as he purposefully took his time sliding his hands up Marco’s hips.

The moment Jean reached up to the elastic band resting sinfully low on his hips, Marco clicked his teeth “Tsk, not yet. Patience, Jean, I still haven’t apologized.” Turning to walk away, Marco raised a brow as his voice flattened **“Come.”** Jean blinked slowly before shrugging and stepping over to him, shimmying out of his sweats and kicking off his shoes along the way. Clothing wasn’t exactly important and he wanted to do more to make things a little easier. Getting closer to Marco, Jean purposely bypassed him, brushed his shoulder against Marco’s, and then crawled onto the bed on all fours while giving an inviting wiggle of his hips. Unable to resist that calling card, Marco gladly took the invitation and joined him on the bed.

Laying out on his back, Jean urged Marco over to him with a curled index finger and a flirty little wink. Marco hovered atop him for only a moment before lifting his chin to kiss him. Jean quickly responded by tossing his arms around Marco’s neck to bring him closer while he deepened their kiss. Beginning a gentle, rhythmic grind of his hips, Marco added a delightful bit of friction to their embrace. Desire roared in the pit of Jean’s stomach, clawing at him, gnawing at his resolve while telling him to take more than what he was being given. Growing a bit bold, Jean’s fingertips began to toy with the longer strands of Marco’s hair before twirling strands around his fingers and jerking him back.

Inhaling sharply, Marco’s eyes widened before darkening with something carnal. Leaning back, Marco quickly sat up and stared down at Jean. Feeling as if he’d pushed too far, Jean dropped his hands and met his gaze. Unfortunately, Jean had fallen completely into Marco’s trap as his wrists were seized and dragged above his head. Triumphant, Marco stared down at Jean and returned to the actions he’d had in mind. To Jean, Marco’s actions seemed agonizing. His kisses were slow, passionate, and brimming with fervor but when he held both of his wrists over his head with only one hand, it gave Marco a free hand to use on Jean’s body. Marco’s fingertips trailed across Jean’s skin leaving pathways of fleeting warmth. He took to drawing patterns across his skin that ran down his stomach, up his chest, or up his throat while some just traced the tattoos on his body.

Not having Marco actually touch him was beginning to drive him crazy. Struggling and writhing beneath the ghosting touches and his kiss, Jean rolled his body up to feel the palm of Marco’s hand slid down his hip. At the sudden jolt of pleasure rushing him, a small moan tumbled from Jean’s lips.

Marco hummed softly “Mmm, beautiful….just like the rest of you. You really don’t like being restrained do you?”

Jean whimpered as Marco’s teeth grazed the heavily bruised tendon of his throat “No, I don’t. I want you to fucking touch me, Marco!”

“So impatient,” he chuckled before releasing Jean’s hands “but okay. That’s all you had to say. Now that I know your body, Jean, I’m at your service tonight. ” With trailed kisses down his sternum, Marco continued until he swerved just left of his navel “Like, _here,_ is sensitive.” At the small spasm of Jean’s stomach as he gasped, Marco grinned and lowered his mouth to the miniscule lime hotpants on his hips. Grabbing the sparkling fabric between his teeth, Marco gently pulled as he lowered them down his thighs. A thankful groan tore from Jean’s chest at the release of his strained erection.

Completely discarding the short bit of fabric off the edge of the bed, Marco then made sure to grab a condom and a bottle of lubricant from the nightstand before he returned to Jean’s body. Once he dropped the items at Jean’s side he focused all of his attention on Jean. Taking his time, he carefully marked his way up Jean’s inner thighs while remaining rather comfortable with his arms hooked around them. Able to draw out a series of low moans from his actions, Marco repeated them in hopes of hearing more. Jean was certainly willing to let Marco hear him as the velvet touch of his kiss was only the first thing he wanted. If he gave Marco what he knew he wanted then he very well expected the same. The second Marco’s tongue lapped up the shaft of his cock there was a startled, strangled moan that poured from his open mouth.

His toes curled and his fingers instinctively reached to curl into Marco’s hair. Being submitted to the hot, wet sensation of Marco's mouth had his mind blanking of anything else but the incredible talents of his tongue. Marco encircled his tongue around the head, hollowing his cheeks  as he flicked his tongue against the slit of his cock while the action of Jean bucking his hips became purely involuntary. What was not encompassed in Marco’s mouth was being stroked by his firmly coiled hand, quick motions with the simple flick of a wrist was sending Jean’s mind reeling with constant waves of euphoria. All Jean could do was sit back and enjoy it while Marco worked so well to send him over the moon.

Upon hearing the pop of the lubricant bottle, Jean was well aware of the upcoming action. Wiggling his hips in anticipation, Jean prepared himself for the chilled feeling of a slicked finger pushing at his entrance. At the feeling of Marco’s explorative digit rubbing against the walls of his body while his mouth so devilishly to reduce him to incoherence, Jean was working to keep his composure. The gentle thrust of Marco’s first digit was soon increased as the second was added, splaying apart from the first. By that point, Jean’s endorphins were skyrocketing and his hips were rocking back into the rhythm Marco had set.

Several moments had passed as Marco’s mouth had turned to the areas around his hips, attempting to keep him from climaxing too quickly. Assaulting him with intense sources of pleasure was bound to do that to him but Marco had other plans in mind for him. Discovering his prostate had Jean nearly coming unglued and so he opted to thrust into it over and over. Waiting only until Jean’s mewls were more like a whispered litany of Marco’s name did he give in and increase his rhythm as he once again took him in his mouth.

 _“Fuck, Marco,”_ Jean groaned in a strained breath as his head lulled back to the pillows behind him. His fingers began to knot near painfully in Marco’s hair as he felt the muscles in his abdomen clench tight _“I’m gonna cu---”_ Instead of pulling away from him, Marco easily swallowed the emission of Jean’s orgasm. Afterwards, Marco looked up to see the flush in Jean’s skin. Painted peony was quite the look for him and he couldn’t resist licking his lips, giving himself a true predator’s aura. Jean found himself gulping. Whatever that look was he liked but he couldn’t keep himself from feeling like Marco’s sweet exterior was all an act with a look like that.

One thing began to resonate much stronger, however, and that was the overwhelming desire to touch Marco. All of the things so far had been for him and he wasn’t a selfish lover by any means. Reaching out for him, Jean’s fingertips roamed down Marco’s bicep and down to his wrist before taking a hold of his hand. Twining his fingers with Marco’s, he closed his eyes for a moment. In that moment, Marco bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Blinking up at him in surprise, Jean could only stare. His action had been a stark contrast to what he’d been thinking mere seconds ago. Was he truly as sweet as he appeared on the surface?

He had his answer when Marco purred by his ear “You sound so _perfect_ when you scream my name….good thing the night is only starting. How many times do you think you’ll have to cum before you’re hoarse?” He had absolutely no answer for that. How could someone like Marco have such a filthy fucking mouth?! He was beginning to regret thinking he’d pay him to keep talking. At this point he really hoped he wouldn’t continue but he wasn’t so lucky. Marco’s hand separated from his to lift his chin and force his eye contact “What’s the matter, Jean? Not feeling so talkative now? I could always make your _body_ answer me instead---”

“Marco!” Jean gasped as Marco’s hand began to glide down his body. “Your mouth---”

“Is what your dreams have been made of? Yes, Jean-Baby, _I know,”_ Marco chuckled teasingly as he nibbled his ear. “Tell me what you want.” All Jean could do was play along. If Marco was going to be so teasing then he could do the same damn thing back. He’d be damned if he was just going to take that from him. Jean ran his hand up Marco’s broad chest before lifting his knee to Marco’s groin. Pulling away from him, Marco’s smug expression quickly contorted as he chewed at the corner his lip . At that moment, Jean knew he had him so his hands began to roam over each piece of Marco’s body he could touch. One hand slipped behind the violet boxer briefs while the other stayed put on his jaw.

Dragging Marco close, Jean whispered into his ear while the hand in his boxers secured a hand around his cock “I want _this_ so hurry the fuck up and give it to me, Marco, or does that filthy fucking mouth only talk now?”

Grinning mischievously, Marco kissed and clicked his teeth “Tch, you seemed to _love_ my filthy mouth.”

“I can’t tell if I wanna fuck you or punch you,” Jean sighed.

“Sounds just like you,” Marco smirked “so either do something better with that hand or punch me. Either way, I’ll probably enjoy it.”

Brow quirked at Marco’s words, Jean asked “Wait, _that’s_ what it is. That’s what’s off about you. You like pain.”

Purring as he ran a finger down Jean’s jaw, Marco nodded “Mhmm, I do though I’d much rather dish it out and have a bite or two with my kisses.”

“I bedded a sadist?” Jean grinned “Fantastic. How about if you channel that? I asked which means you have to give it to me.”

“Oh, I plan on _giving it to you_ alright,” Marco replied as he lunged for Jean’s lips. It seemed like with the nature of them both revealed they were ravenous to get to each other. Tangling themselves was something as second nature as breathing and so Jean acted just as Marco wished him to. While making a series of testing strokes of his length, Jean littered his skin in evidence of himself including several bites. Jean was no stranger to liking a little bit of pain with his pleasure, it was the sprinkles on his ice cream and thus he understood Marco a little more. Finally being able to touch him was a godsend. Each inch of Marco was beautiful and then he could finally show a bit of his appreciation.

 **_“Enough,”_ ** Marco growled before shimmying out of his boxers and flinging them to some unknown reach of the bedroom. Pushing Jean back to the mattress, Marco fumbled around looking for his condom which Jean promptly located. Handing it to him with a cheeky smile, Jean placed it in his palm and got comfortable. Ripping it open, Marco threw the garbage into the floor then slid the latex over himself quickly. Once he applied another coat of lubricant over himself he hovered over Jean and kissed him swiftly. Throwing himself into their kiss, as Marco began the push into his body, Jean lost himself to Marco’s swelter.

The heat between their bodies became almost stifling as Marco began a steady thrust. Jean's mind was clouded with only desire and passion, the more Marco gave to him the more Jean wanted. His hips pushed back against Marco’s with a rivaling force that only shoved Marco along faster than he liked. At the increase in force, speed, and sweat, came the lack of breath. Both of them had long been panting as Jean clawed at Marco’s shoulders, leaving red welts carved down his back.

Leaning back to the pillows, Jean fought the rapidly approaching climax but Marco urged him faster just as he’d done for him with those sinful hips. Reaching down to coil a hand around his cock, Marco’s strokes were in tandem with his thrusts as he forced him faster to apex. Just as he wished, Jean climaxed moments later with only a string of curses and Marco’s name on his tongue. While riding out his orgasm high, he could only help push Marco’s to his own. Depleted stamina began to show as Marco’s thrusts faltered in their rhythm and his hips stuttered as he too shortly climaxed.

 _“Goddammit, Jean~”_ came the hoarse groan into Jean’s ear. Shivers erupted across his skin at the way Marco said his name. He wanted more of that but was the possibility there to have more of it? Both collapsed onto their sides and waited until their labored breathing stabilized before attempting to clean the mess they’d made. Marco left the room and returned with a towel and damp washcloth for him to clean up. Afterwards, Jean dropped them over the edge of the bed and moved to lay against Marco’s chest as he lit a cigarette.

“You’re the _worst_ mix of arousing and frustrating, you know that?” Jean called out in a huff.

Marco raked his fingers through Jean’s sweat dampened hair and smiled “Of course I know. Tell me, Jean, did you expect me to sweet and tender? Is that what you wanted instead?”

“Hell no,” Jean responded instantly. “I think it can be nice sometimes but I definitely prefer that. Biting, scratching, hair pulling, rough sex is perfect. I just….I knew you weren’t as sweet as you looked.”

“Looks can be deceiving,” Marco offered with a smile as he exhaled a drag “but I promise I am sweet at times. You know, you really are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, Jean. How the hell you’re attracted to me I don’t know but you’re welcome here anytime you want.”

Jean hummed delightedly “Back at ya. I’m an asshole to most people so I’m amazed you can even stand me. You may be oblivious at flirting but you have other qualities that make up for it. Marco, you’re gorgeous and that is definitely one of two things I’ll say until I’m hoarse. You and I are different types of attractive.”

Giving him a sweet kiss, Marco chuckled “I love that about you. You give me another perspective but I’m interested….what’s the second thing?”

Stretching, Jean whispered into his ear _“Your name.”_

Marco cleared his throat “Erm, ohhh.” Clearly he’d been taken off guard but he quickly recovered as his voice dropped “How about we find out? I don’t have to work tomorrow.”

“And I don’t have class,” Jean sighed “so I’m down. Remember what I told you on the day we met?”

“That I’d find out what the club is all about?” Marco questioned before answering it “Yeah, I do. Turns out you were right. _You’re_ all the rage at the club. I’ve never been able to take my eyes off you.”

“Haha, and now you don’t have to. Now, how about you hold to your promise? I want you,” Jean purred as he ran a lone finger down his sternum.

Marco snubbed out his cigarette “It’s gonna take me a bottle of Gatorade and then you’re on. I've all night to keep apologizing.”


End file.
